Pretending Everything is Right
by Robyn.Hope.Star
Summary: Oneshot Taito, Matt and Tai are having an affair but Matt can't bring himself to break things off with Sora


Digimon and all songs used in this fanfic are the creative property of their individual owners, I own nothing

"This is a song for someone that meant a lot to me" I muttered into the microphone in front of me. I sat on the three legged bar stool, held my guitar and sighed before I started playing

"Left your t-shirt in my room… still smells o-of you. The picture you hung on the door lay smashed, picture perfect" I started feeling tears burn my eyes adding the needed rasp to the song. As I continued singing I thought back to why I was here at this tiny bar that my brother's boyfriend, Daisuke, owned. He'd probably tell my brother I was here again, that I fought with Sora again and that I probably fell back into Tai's arms for comfort. I always went back to Tai, I'd go to him and we'd have a passionate, love filled night but I'd leave when he fell asleep. I couldn't love him, someone need to have kids in my family and Tai couldn't give me kids. Daisuke would go home after I got wasted, sang a few depressing songs and went home drunk and tell TK to talk to me. Then we'd argue and wouldn't talk for a week and the cycle would repeat meanwhile I keep using Tai and Sora hates me more

"Oh, this drama set shotgun, my eyes rain like autumn. Only the glove box knows, how the story goes. Now that this bandage is broken and the cut's left and open. Tell ya just one thing, this wasn't worth the sting" I finished, standing and ignoring the clapping as I put my guitar in its case and walked up to the bar

"Bad night" Davis asked handing me a shot glass of whiskey cringing as I downed it

"You have no idea" I murmured thinking back to my argument with Sora

"I hate you so much you know!" she yelled throwing a lamp at me, tears streaming down her face

"You think I want to live with a bitch with you!" I shouted storming out of the apartment with my guitar in hand. I practically ran down the street to Tai's apartment where Kari was tending to flowers in the window planters as she hummed an unfamiliar song

"Hi Matt, how are you?" Kari asked not looking up as she continued to tend to the beautiful white flowers

"I'm doing okay, is Tai home?" I asked composing myself

"He's inside… you and Sora fought again" she answered, the last part was more of a comment to herself than a question so I went into the apartment without responding  
"Tai, it's Matt" I called out walking into his bedroom seeing Tai on top of a thin blond guy

"Matt! Oh god" Tai yelped scaring the guy who took off in the blink of an eye

"Tai who was he?" I asked softly, feeling a tightness in my chest

"Why do I have to answer to you huh? It's not like you have any say in who I sleep with, just go Matt, I don't want to see you again. I'm done being your play thing" Tai yelled as tears formed in his eyes. I paused for a moment, he'd never said anything like that to me before and it hurt more than anything Sora had said or done to me and I broke. I ran out of the apartment crying like a lost little kid despite hearing Tai and Kari call out for me. I ran for a long time before ending up in front of Davis' bar, the Digital Destiny. I walked in and now I was at the bar drowning in sorrow and pain

"Hi Matt" TK sighed sitting next to me

"Hey" I muttered placing my chin on the bar, I was definitely drunk

"You want to talk?" he asked softly as I turned away from him

"Ripped Jeans, only drinks whiskey I find him by the fire while his girl was getting frisky, oh, I say we go this road tonight. He smiles, his arms around her but his eyes are holdin' me, just a captive to his wonder, oh. I say we go this road tonight. Now I know that that's your girl, I mean no disrespect, the way that shirt hugs your chest boy, I just won't forget. I'll be sittin' here, drinking my whiskey I won't say goodnight unless I think ya might miss me, oh" a familiar voice sang out from the stage

"Tai" I whispered seeing Tai and Kari on stage together, Kari at the piano and Tai playing the guitar. He watched me as he sang, trying not to cry

"He loves you, you know" a female voice noted after a moment as Sora sat next to me. She was smiling, something I haven't seen since the Digital World

"Be my All-American boy tonight, where everyday's the 4th of July. It's alright, alright. And we can keep this up 'til the morning light. And you can hold me deep in your eyes, it's alright, alright. So be my, be my, All-American boy. Of all the girls and boys to look my way, ain't nobody ever hit me this way. So won't you come back with me and lay with me a while. I'm gonna wrestle you out of them clothes, leave that beautiful body exposed and you can have my heart and my soul and my body. Oh be mine!" Tai continued looking me in the eye and I could see everything he wanted to say. He loved me, Tai loved me and I've treated him like garbage, like he was expendable

"I'm breaking up with you" Sora stated smiling

"Huh?" I asked too enthralled by Tai to process at first

"We never had feelings for each other. I want to be with the person I love and so do you" she stated smiling widely

"Thank you" I whispered as Tai finished the song

" So be my, be my. Just, be my, be my, All-American boy" he sang out before leading Kari off the stage toward the exit

"Go get him Yamato, before you lose him" Sora stated matter-of-factly pushing me toward the door

"Tai!" I called out making the man turn just as my lips connected to his in a passionate kiss

"Matt…" he whispered looking into my eyes

"I love you, I've always loved you Tai. Please give me another chance, a chance to fix what I've done" I whispered burying my face into his shirt to conceal how hard I was crying

"You could break my heart for the rest of our lives and I'd still give you another chance. I love you Yamato Ishida" he responded lifting my chin and kissing me


End file.
